militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Battle of Margate
| strength1 = 51 ships 2,500 men | strength2 = 250-360 Ships 2,500 menGorski pp 104-06 | casualties1 = Minimal | casualties2 = 12+ ships sunk or burned 50+ ships captured Many men killed or taken prisoner 9000+ tuns of wineSumpton pp 604-05 captured | campaignbox= }} The Battle of Margate ( ), also known as the Battle of Cadzand (not to be confused with the 1337 Battle of Cadzand), was a naval battle that took place between 24 March 1387 and 25 March 1387 during the Caroline War phase of the Hundred Years' War between an English fleet and a Franco-Castilian-Flemish wine fleet. The battle ended in an English victory; most of the ships were captured and a vast haul of booty was acquired which included 8,000 tuns of wine.Goodman p. 126 Background In October 1386, Richard II’s so called Wonderful Parliament, approved a commission which began gathering men and ships for a descent on Flanders. This was aimed at provoking an insurrection that would replace the government of Philip the Bold, with a pro-English regime. It was also hoped this would dispel any French invasion attempt on England. On 10 December, Richard, Earl of Arundel, a member of the commission, was appointed admiral; a week later, the earl indented with the Crown to serve with 2,500 men for three months beginning on 1 March 1387. On 16 March, Arundel arrived at Sandwich, where he took command of a fleet of sixty ships. Intending to invade England, the French and Castilians had gathered an army of thirty thousand men and a fleet of twelve hundred vessels at Sluys in the previous autumn. Philip the Bold who was the driving force in Charles VI’s minority government suddenly fell ill and so the expedition was cancelled and the fleet dispersed. The fleet however was still was maintained and was put to use as a convoy for trade. Battle On 24 March 1387 Arundel's fleet sighted part of a French fleet of around 250-360 vessels commanded by Sir Jean de Bucq. This fleet included contingents of Flemish and Castilian vessels which was also carrying wine from La Rochelle to Sluis. Although significantly larger than Arundel’s flotilla, De Bucq's fleet was inferior in both manpower and armaments, having an inadequate complement of soldiers to defend it from the English attack. As the English attacked, a number of Flemish vessels deserted to them and from there a series of battles commenced from Margate into the channel towards the Flemish coast. The first off Margate itself being the largest action forced the allied fleet to flee with the loss of many ships. The battle took place mostly in the Southern North Sea, while the two fleets were on the move, and Cadzand where the Franco-Castilian-Flemish fleet was finally defeated by the English.Stanton p. 260 More French and Castilian ships were sunk or captured - Arundel, pursued the remnants of the fleet to Sluis where he arrived two days later. He penetrated into the outer anchorage and captured seven more ships with another eleven more burnt or sunk in the harbour. The English set up a blockade which lasted more than two weeks; they stopped and seized incoming vessels. The earl however instead of holding the port which was virtually undefended put landing parties ashore to burn and plunder coastal villages and seize rich prisoners for ransom. Aside from capturing more booty, the Flemish uprising however never materialised. On April 14, with supplies running low and his men falling ill, Arundel returned to England. In total over a dozen ships were sunk or burned, and sixty eight ships captured including three hugely laden Castilian carracks. De Bucq was captured and promptly sent to the Tower of London. Aftermath After refitting, the earl sailed to Brittany, where he resupplied the besieged garrison at Brest, but failed to effect a reconciliation with John IV, Duke of Brittany. Arundel had won a major victory, and ended the threat of a French and Castilian invasion for the next decade and damaged their naval capabilities. The barrels were carried to London, where they were sold for a fraction of the normal price and won much popularity for Arundel. It was the last major naval battle of the Caroline War phase of the Hundred Years' War and destroyed France's chance of an invasion of England for at least the next decade. References ;Citations ;Books * * * * * * * Websites * Category:1380s in England Category:1380s in France Category:Conflicts in 1387 Category:Naval battles of the Hundred Years' War Category:Battles of the Hundred Years' War Category:Margate Category:Naval battles Category:Naval battles involving England Category:Naval battles involving France Category:Naval battles involving Castile Category:Naval battles of the Middle Ages